It's Oke, I Love You
by Jonginarts
Summary: Kaisoo another story.


Tittle: It's Oke, I Love You.

Cast: EXO Kaisoo

Genre: Romance, fluff, comedy, YAOI.

* * *

"Hei, hei, dia berjalan kesini."

Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan pergerakannya ketika Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara kelewat keras untuk sebuah berita yang menurutnya rahasia. Sendok yang ada ditangannya tiba-tiba saja terasa dingin hingga dia merasa begitu kaku untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya. Dia melirik kesamping melalui bola matanya dengan sangat hati-hati, kau tau? Seperti lirikan yang sering di lakukan seekor ayam.

" _Shit_ ," ia mendecak, menundukan wajahnya saat menyadari orang itu semakin mendekat. Ia menutup samping wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan merasakan sosok pria itu berlalu di sampingnya. "Sudah pergi?" Tanyanya, menatap dua teman yang ada di seberang meja.

"Ugh! Kenapa kau menghindar lagi, Kyungsoo?" Temannya yang satu lagi, yang sedang meminum susu penurun berat badan itu mulai mendengus setelah mengira-ngira jika suaranya tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun selain mereka. Ia menaruh kotak susunya ke meja dengan hentakan keras. "Sudah kubilang kan, disini harus kau yang melunak!"

"Menghindarpun tidak ada gunanya!" Baekhyun menimpali, membenarkan ucapan pria yang di bet namanya tertulis nama Lu Han, teman satu kelas mereka selama tiga tahun.

Kyungsoo merosotkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Entahlah, tapi kau tau bagaimana dinginnya Jongin, kan?" Ia menjawab lemah, menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku lebih memilih tidak berbicara dengannya daripada harus mendengar kata-kata pedas itu. Aku mulai ragu."

"Hey ayolah," Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan. "Kau tau bagaimana Yifan memperlakukan Tao? Walaupun pria itu terlihat dingin, tapi kurasa dia sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin Jongin juga begitu."

"Bagaimana pun juga, Jongin adalah kekasihmu. Dia memintamu menjadi kekasihnya dan tentu saja dia sebenarnya menyayangimu."

Kyungsoo menatap lurus pada dua temannya, menimbang-nimbang untuk perkataan yang di tuahkan kepadanya. Ia memiliki rasa egois yang tinggi, ia mengakui itu, tapi penghindarannya kali ini bukan karena sebuah harga diri, ia hanya takut.

Katakan saja kalau Jongin itu kekasihnya, hal itu memang benar dan semua murid di sekolah juga sudah tau. Jongin dari kelas 12-A, Jongin dari tim futsal sekolahnya, yang pada waktu-waktu tertentu mengikuti klub pecinta alam, yang dijuluki sebagai _King of Prince Ice_ , yang disetiap hidupnya tidak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf, permisi, tolong, atau apapun itu yang menyangkut sosialisasi, yang bisa dalam sekejap merubah _tittle_ nya dari pria paling dingin menjadi bocah kecil ketika ia tertawa. Itu adalah Jongin. Jongin adalah kekasihnya.

"Lebih baik aku putus saja dengannya!" Teriak Kyungsoo, frustasi ketika hal-hal yang ada dalam hidup Jongin adalah alasan ia menyukainya. "Ini sudah keterlaluan!"

"Apa? Tidak, tidak, kau yang terlaluan!" Luhan menyangkal, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "Kau tidak boleh putus dengan Jongin, tidakkah kau menghargai usahaku dengan Sehun yang menyatukan kalian?"

Bayangan tentang acara pendekatan merekapun kembali terbayang. Jongin yang dingin diam-diam menyukai Kyungsoo dan ia hanya berani bercerita pada Sehun— kekasih Luhan— namun lambat laun berita itu secara alami merambat hingga ke telinga Kyungsoo. Alasan mengapa Jongin jatuh cinta pada pria kecil itu hanya satu; ia pemarah.

Ketika ada orang yang berpenampilan mewah, Kyungsoo marah. Ada orang bau disampingnya, ia marah-marah. Guru Hyorin menyuruhnya mengerjakan matematika ke depan kelas, ia marah juga, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat mengidolakan guru seksi itu. Saat ia mendengar rumor Jongin dan Krystal berpacaran kemarahannya benar-benar gila. Ia tidak suka diperhatikan tapi kalau diabaikan juga ia marah. Sudah sangat jelas. Hobi Kyungsoo _memang_ marah-marah.

Tapi kalau di depan Jongin, ia berubah menjadi sangat lembut, sangat normal seperti biasanya— entah mengapa. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan kalau cinta mampu merubah naga menjadi angsa, dan Jongin justru menyukai proses perubahan tersebut. Dia bilang itu lucu. Membuat semua orang bingung.

 _Dimana letak kelucuannya?_

"Ini semua karena Joonmyeon!"

"Hey! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan Joonmyeon?" Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Kakakmu itu terang-terang menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo di depan Jongin, tau?"

"Apa? Kupikir tadinya karena Kyungsoo berbohong tentang kalau ia ingin pergi les padahal pergi ke salon dengan kita."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Tuhan, kupikir Kyungsoo sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"Ugh! Padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo! Lalu, apa yang Jongin katakan padamu?" Tanya Luhan, meminum kembali susu penurun berat badannya karena akhir-akhir ini Sehun suka berkomentar kalau dia berat (entah bagaimana Sehun bisa tau) yang pasti itu tidak jauh dari hal-hal buruk.

"Dia bilang," Kyungsoo menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Tidak peduli."

"Apa?" Luhan terkejut, sekali lagi.

"Jongin bilang, aku dekat dengan siapapun, melakukan apapun, dia tidak peduli!"

"Oh, ya Tuhan, pria itu! Katakan pada pantatku kalau ia tidak peduli," desis Luhan, cengirannya terlihat sekali sedang meremehkan. "Pantas saja waktu itu Sehun bilang kalau Jongin menginap dirumahnya karena hatinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Percaya padaku," Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya kehadapan Kyungsoo. "Dia sedang cemburu."

Alis Kyungsoo mengerut.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Setuju!"

* * *

Kyungsoo benar-benar menyalahkan kandung kemihnya yang terlalu sensitif dengan minuman dingin. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil, jadi karena itulah ia meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar. Namun entah ini memang sebuah ketidaksengajaan, entah memang sudah takdir, atau entah tiba-tiba saja detik menjadi sama, ia tidak terlalu memedulikannya dan hanya peduli pada sejuta pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya tentang:

 _Mengapa Jongin ada di sini juga?_

 _Mengapa Jongin tidak melihatnya, atau mungkin memang pura-pura tidak melihat?_

 _Mengapa Jongin hanya diam?_

 _Mengapa Jongin sangat tampan?_

 _Lalu, apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

 _Siapapun tolong ajarkan bagaimana itu Teleportasi._

Pria itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan jari-jari di dalam sakunya, entah dia menyadari atau tidak akan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin keluar dari toilet karena pandangannya menunduk kebawah, mungkin sedang memerhatikan semut-semut yang lewat, atau kutu, atau pasir. Terserah dengan apapun yang Jongin lihat, yang jelas, Kyungsoo harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Tapi sayangnya, kalau ia ingin kembali ke kelas, ia harus melewati Jongin terlebih dahulu.

 _Oh, kerasnya hidup! Andai saja tadi dia mengajak Baekhyun._

Pasti dia sedang menunggu Sehun, pikir Kyungsoo. Sehun adalah tipikal pria yang terlalu fanatik pada film horor dan akhirnya hal itu berimbas buruk pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun penakut. Tapi dia tetap menyukai film itu— _menyegarkan_ — katanya.

Setelah menghela napas yang panjang, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati Jongin. Untunglah dia pernah mengikuti kelas modeling jadi setidaknya dia tau bagaimana cara berjalan yang baik dihadapan orang lain. Ia memulai satu langkah— berhasil. Ini tidaklah terlalu buruk meskipun hatinya gugup. Dua langkah, tiga langkah, empat langkah, ia semakin percaya diri terlebih ketika Jongin mulai melihat kearahnya dengan tampang terkejut tapi dia tentunya sudah memasang wajah lebih _rileks_ sehingga merasa sedikit menang.

Sedikit menang.

"Kyungsoo..." Suara itu terdengar dari arah belakang, sedikit lirih dan terkesan menyedihkan. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik perlahan seperti yang ia pelajari dikelas modeling dulu.

"Ya? Kau memanggilku, Jongin?"

Ia melihat Jongin menipiskan bibirnya dan mengangguk kecil, menatap dirinya dalam-dalam seolah tersirat bahwa ia sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka saat ini. Jika Jongin akan meminta maaf, tanpa apapun lagi, Kyungsoo benar-benar akan memaafkannya, ia sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama jauh dengan kekasih super tampannya itu.

"Itu," Jongin menggaruk belakang telinganya—gugup. "Itu..."

"Apa? Jangan tidak jelas begitu," Gertak Kyungsoo, kesal saat melihat Jongin hanya menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan wajah datar. "Sudahlah jangan mengatakan apapun."

Kyungsoo akan berjalan kembali tapi Jongin menarik lengannya, menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan mata, perlahan ia menempatkan lengannya tepat di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tercekat, ia merasakan hangat bibir Jongin berada ditelinganya, lalu menarik sesuatu yang ada dir celananya keatas. " _Retsleting_ mu," dan menyeringai. "Belum ditutup..."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Rasanya dia ingin bunuh diri saja.

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun tengah menaiki sepeda untuk pulang. Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa selama ini mereka pergi ke sekolah menaiki sepeda namun setidaknya sekarang ia tau mengapa Sehun selalu mengatakan jika Luhan berat. Jadi, syukurlah. tidak perlu ada hal yang negatif lagi bukan?

Ia baru saja ingin menelepon Baekhyun untuk mengajak pulang bersama namun niatnya terhenti ketika seseorang menepuk bokongnya dari belakang.

"Hey, aku pulang duluan, ya?"

Ia hampir melompat saat mendapati sebuah lengan keluar dari kaca mobil, ingin mencincang siapapun yang berani menyentuh bokongnya. Tapi seringaian bahagia dari wajah yang keluar dari mobil itu membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

 _Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun... Bersama... Oh my—_

" _Bitch_! Kau mengagetkanku!" Desis Kyungsoo, lalu beberapa detik kemudian menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap pandangan kerja sama yang biasa Baekhyun isyaratkan. "Aku ingin ke toko buku, kalian duluan saja." Ia berkata sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kyungsoo bilang dia harus ke toko buku," ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang ada di dalam mobil— _memasang_ — wajah seolah-olah dia sedang kecewa. "Mungkin Jongin yang akan mengantarnya."

"Baiklah," jawab Chanyeol, yang demi Tuhan dia sangat terlihat tampan dengan ekspresi apapun. Pantas saja Baekhyun begitu mendambakan ketua osis sekolah mereka dan selalu betingkah seperti _jalang_ saat di dekatnya. "Kalau begitu kami duluan, ya?"

"Hati-hati," ia tersenyum, sedikit dipaksakan dan hampir muntah saat Baekhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya seperti mengucapkan; _terima kasih banyak, aku mencintaimu._

"Cih, apanya yang mencintaiku?" Kyungsoo mengomel pada dirinya sendiri ketika mobil Chanyeol mulai menjauh. "Dan apa maksudnya itu Jongin yang akan mengantar? Aku bahkan tidak tau dia dimana. Aku juga tidak mau menghubunginya duluan. Maaf saja, di hubungan ini aku _uke_ nya." Ia mengomel (lagi). Entah mengapa dia merasa kalau hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kejadian saat di toilet tadi hingga saat ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin muntah pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada kekasih, tidak ada teman, tidak ada ongkos juga untuk pulang jadi dia terpaksa berjalan kaki untuk sampai kerumah. Syukurlah rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit jika berjalan kaki.

 **Tiga puluh menit.**

"Apa hanya aku yang menderita disini?" Ia berteriak, frustasi karena cuaca yang begitu panas mulai membakar tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Setidaknya masih ada lima ratus meter lagi untuk ia sampai kerumah, tapi kakinya mulai terasa lemas jadi dia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangku dekat taman.

Sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan jari, Kyungsoo memikirkan kembali tentang perkataan temannya saat di kantin tadi.

 _Cemburu._

Ia selalu mendekskripsikan kata cemburu dengan hal-hal yang romantis, sebuah tingkah yang akan terlihat dramatis di mata orang-orang. Selama ia hidup menjadi teman Luhan, jika si mata rusa itu cemburu pada Sehun, ia akan mengurangi kapasitas bicaranya dan membiarkan Sehun menguasai seluruh pembicaraan, lambat laun pria itu akan tersadar bahwa dia sedang bermonolog jadi dia akan tau kalau kekasihnya sedang marah dan meminta maaf. Membelikan Luhan bunga, cokelat, atau apalah. Ia senang melihat itu. Bagaimana Luhan mengekspresikan kecemburuannya, bagaimana Sehun meminta maaf, semuanya terlihat lucu.

Dan kalau Jongin memang cemburu, dia tidak ragu untuk melakukan hal aneh. Hanya saja disini masalahnya, ia tidak tau Jongin cemburu atau tidak karena pria itu terlihat biasa saja dan jauh.

"Uh!" Kyungsoo mengerang, menghentakan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal. "Mengapa aku bisa tergila-gila pada pria seperti dia?" Ia beranjak dari duduknya, ingin melanjutkan perjalan tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik lengannya.

 **MENGAPA ORANG-ORANG SANGAT SUKA MEMBUATKU TERKEJUT.**

"Hei," suara kelewat pelan itu mampu terdengar oleh telinga Kyungsoo. Ia menelan kembali amarahnya dan sedikit merasa takut untuk menoleh. "Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Jo-Jongin," Kyungsoo terbata ketika berhasil menatap orang yang menarik lengannya. Matanya membulat seolah-olah orang yang ada dihadapannya sangatlah menakutkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ia melihat Jongin menggaruk belakang telinganya, lalu menelan ludah dengan gusar, mengalihkan matanya kesembarang arah dan bergumam "Mmm..."

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak."

"Dimana sepeda motormu?"

"Di situ," Jongin menunjuk kearah kedai kopi pinggir jalan yang banyak digandrungi remaja seperti dia, membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," cibir Kyungsoo. "Sudah pergi sana! Aku ingin pulang."

"Yasudah," pria itu berbalik, berjalan kembali ke arah kedai kopi dengan santai.

Kyungsoo menepuk dadanya pelan sembari mendesiskan kata-kata kotor yang hanya bisa di mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, tetap mematung di posisinya dan masih mencoba menerima dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Apa Jongin baru saja mengabaikannya?_

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Kau bilang tadi ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi dan melihat Jongin berbalik dengan tampang yang— sialan, sekali lagi— datar.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau sendirian disini, tapi aku sadar tempat ini dekat dengan rumahmu, jadi kau pasti ingin pulang. Baiklah sana pulang." Jawab Jongin, membuat gestur mengusir dengan jarinya lalu berbalik, tanpa beban.

"Bunuh saja aku sekarang, Tuhan." Kyungsoo merengek kecil lalu berbalik dengan lemas untuk kembali berjalan kearah rumahnya. Hatinya sangat sakit, ia merasakan itu. Sesosok yang dingin tidak akan pernah cocok dengan pribadi sepertinya. Mungkin.

* * *

Malam itu langit benar-benar gelap. Mungkin akan hujan, atau mungkin rembulan sedang malas menemani Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan selembar selimut Rilakkuma pemberian Jongin.

Ini sudah satu minggu semenjak kejadian Joonmyeon dan Jongin yang sama-sama menjemputnya. Ia lupa kalau Jongin bukanlah tipikal pria yang akan memberi konfirmasi lagi jika ia sudah berjanji. Tapi saat itu ia benar-benar sudah terlambat sehingga meminta Joonmyeon untuk mengantarnya kerumah Baekhyun karena Jongin tidak memberi kabar apapun, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, Jongin justru datang, melihat adegan ketika Joonmyeon menggandeng tangannya. Ia memang dekat dengan Joonmyeon tapi sejauh ini dia hanya menganggap pria itu sebagai kakaknya.

"Cemburu? Mungkin itu tidak ada dalam kamus hatinya." Desis Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menghabiskan tiga kotak susu, dua roti tawar, empat snack kentang, dan beberapa anggur karena dia meyakini obat yang paling ampuh untuk patah hati adalah makan yang banyak.

Ia baru saja memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar _sesuatu_ terjatuh dengan begitu keras, lalu diikuti sebuah erangan kesakitan. "Siapa disana?" Kyungsoo berkata, melihat kebawah dari atas balkonnya, kemudian mulutnya menganga dan matanya terbuka lebar. "Jongin?"

"Oh, hai, hallo..." Pria itu meringis, membersihkan helai-helai daun yang menempel di tubuhnya dengan wajah merah sekaligus panik.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di situ?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya yang konyol dan berdiri dengan sangat tegap, kembali menjadi Jongin yang tampan.

"Ya, kau harus menjawabnya!"

"Kukira aku sedang berenang," ia mendengus, tidak menyangka jika daun yang menempel di kaus putihnya sangatlah banyak. "Di lautan bunga."

"Uh, aku bisa kena marah Ibu. Lihat tanaman ibuku rusak semua. Kenapa kau bisa duduk di situ?" Kyungsoo mengerang, fakta bahwa ia lebih takut dimarahi ibunya membuatnya sedikit melupakan keberadaan tangga kayu yang tersambung keatas pagar pembatas balkonnya. "Jadi kau memanjat? Kau ingin menguntitku?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan bicara sampai aku tiba di atas," Lalu ia mulai menaiki tangga kayu itu satu per satu, saat ini lebih berhati-hati karena ia tidak mau kejadian terpeleset itu terjadi lagi. Ia tidak memedulikan bagaimana Kyungsoo memberikan protesan yang bertubi-tubi kepadanya. "Diamlah kau ini berisik sekali bagaimana kalau ibumu dengar?" Ia berkata setelah berhasil sampai di puncak tangga paling atas, lalu melewati pagar pembatas balkon kamar kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya saat Jongin berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku," jawab Jongin pelan. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Apa saja," ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan intens, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon sembari mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya. "Ini. Terima ini." Ucapnya setelah berhasil mengeluarkan tiga tangkai bunga mawar dari belakang punggungnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut, selimut Rilakkuma yang menyelimuti tubuhnya pun langsung terjatuh. "Kau—"

"Ya, kondisinya memang tidak lagi bagus. Seandainya aku tidak terjatuh tadi mungkin kondisinya masih layak. Jadi... Sudahlah lupakan. Buang saja."

"J-jangan!" Teriak Kyungsoo ketika Jongin hampir saja membuang rangkaian bunganya kebawah. Ia merebutnya dengan cepat dan melihat Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa."

Jongin berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebuah tawa kecil, membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Sehun, dia bilang, aku harus melakukan ini." Ia berkata sembari membelai rambut kekasihnya, suaranya terdengar lembut dengan diiringi desiran angin yang menemani malam mereka. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi. Aku janji."

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. "Kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku lagi." Rengeknya, memukul punggung Jongin karena kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin."

"Tapi kau menjauhiku, Jongin! Kau selalu tidak peduli!"

"Bukan begitu," ucap Jongin lembut, menopangkan dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat dingin jadi ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Aku hanya tidak tau harus bagaimana, aku sangat... Gugup. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sedalam ini, tidakkah kau melihat tingkahku sangat konyol?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya di dekapan dada Jongin, lalu terkikik. "Kau terlalu menjaga harga dirimu!"

"Sekarang aku sudah menjualnya," ia melepaskan pelukannya, menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Untukmu, tau?"

"Terima kasih," Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya kembali di lantai, jauh di hadapan matanya terhampar bintang-bintang, daun yang menguning, dan tanaman ibunya yang berantakan. "Tapi aku tetap menyukai bagaimanapun dirimu," ia menggenggam jari-jari Jongin ketika pria itu duduk disampingnya. "Cinta itu... Saling menerima, bukan? Kau tidak perlu merubah dirimu demi orang lain."

"Aku tidak merubah diriku, aku hanya sedang membiasakan diriku untuk mengikuti kata hati. Kau tau? Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu tapi entah mengapa kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu."

Kyungsoo menelusuri wajah Jongin dengan alis mengernyit. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan dirimu?"

"Entahlah," Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya tidak pandai mengekspresikan isi hatiku."

"Ya, aku mengerti." Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. "Kita bisa melakukannya perlahan-lahan, kau tidak perlu malu."

"Aku sangat gugup. Sungguh, Kyungsoo, bahkan sekarang."

"Hust!" Bisik Kyungsoo. "Aku sangat nyaman dengan Jongin yang peduli, tapi aku juga menyukai Jongin yang dingin, bagaimanapun dirimu, tingkahmu, kepribadianmu, intinya, aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Bisakah alasan itu membuatmu berhenti gugup."

Jongin tersenyum. "Sedikit."

"Baiklah, menginap di sini saja, ya, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang, dan lihat! Hei! Kenapa gerimis?" Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati bulir-bulir air hujan jatuh dari atap rumahnya dengan nyanyian merdu, tetesan hujan yang teresap kedalam tanah memberikan kelembutan pada jiwanya saat aroma khasnya terangkat, pada akhirnya, semua yang telah terjadi mampu membuat _mood_ nya membaik.

"Apa aku tidak akan mendapat masalah jika aku menginap di sini?" Tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir.

"Selama ibu tidak tau, mungkin tidak."

"Baiklah," Jongin membuat posisi nyaman disamping Kyungsoo, membiarkan pria itu berada di dekapannya.

"Jadi, apa kita akan begadang?"

"Tentu."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau begitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, menatap Jongin dengan gembira.

"Bagaimana kalau," Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. "Permainan di bawah selimut."

▲ END ▲

A/N: hahaha draft lama yang akhirnya aku publish juga. aku harap kalian suka. happy reading. ^^


End file.
